


A Very Merry Yuletide Mess

by slashtasticsam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal, Christmas, Fingering, First Time, Foot Fetish (Small), Fred Didn't Die, Holidays, M/M, Playful S&M, Remus Didn't Die, Soanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashtasticsam/pseuds/slashtasticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry receive a mysterious gift. Ron’s horny, Harry’s scared, and Charlie doesn’t want to think about his baby brother that way. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Yuletide Mess

**Author's Note:**

> A fic exchange gift for HarryRonHolidays. This is my longest and most favorite fic. I love this one!

"Ron, mate, I don’t think we should open it." Ron’s head swiveled to glance at his friend before his eyes were once more affixed on the shiny green and red wrapped package sitting innocuously on their shared coffee table.

"And why not?" Ron asked with a huff, not bothering to turn as he already knew Harry’s dark eyebrows would be residing in his hairline by now.

"Because it would be daft of us." Harry’s monotone statement caused a spark of indignation in the pit of Ron’s stomach.

"What, you think I’m an idiot now?" Ron said darkly, the famous Weasley temper building itself in his chest. "You think I can’t protect myself?"

"No, you git! I think it would be unwise to open a package when we don’t know who it’s from, what it is, or what potential hazard it could cause!" Ron’s face turned an angry shade of red, and just as Harry braced for impact, Ron took a breath and deflated. And, to Harry’s great confusion, a smirk appeared on Ron’s face. "What?" 

"Scared, Harry?" Ron’s smirk widened as Harry sputtered furiously in defense.

"What? No! I-I just think-" Ron’s smirk now spread into a full-blown Cheshire grin. Harry sputtered some more. 

"Fine! We’ll open it." Ron pumped his fist in victory as Harry elbowed him out of the way. "Just let me check it for curses."

"Really, Harry,” Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ron, we’re Aurors. It’s our job to keep things safe. That includes not blowing up our flat." Harry said, exasperated. He pulled his wand out of the holster on his leg and muttered a few incantations. The box sat there unchanged through it all. "Nothing."

"I could have told you that,” Ron muttered as he nudged Harry out of the way. 

Harry, not expecting Ron’s rough treatment, fell on his arse.

"Mordred, that hurt!" Harry whined, rubbing his injured bum.

"Nonsense, you baby. I barely touched you!" Ron groused, rolling his eyes at Harry’s display. 

The man could be right melodramatic sometimes. Ignoring Harry’s rather adorable pout, Ron grabbed the nicely wrapped package and slid the green ribbon off quickly. As his finger reached for the tape keeping the red wrapping paper on the box, he hesitated and glanced over to Harry.

Harry’s expression gave nothing away except curiosity, and a hint of fear, so Ron slid his finger under the tape and popped the wrapping open. Inside was a plain looking brown box with a lid. With another reassuring glance at Harry, which wasn’t very reassuring at all, Ron slid the lid off the box and they both leaned in to peer inside. At once, a rush of, what appeared to be, gold glitter whooshed into the air around Harry and Ron’s faces and both began to sneeze.

"ACHOO!" The sneeze wracked Harry’s body with its force and he rubbed his nose with his sleeve miserably. “What was that?”

Ron shrugged, his own sneezes fading away and looked into the box once more. "I think it’s mistletoe."

Harry returned to his spot to get a look for himself. Sure enough, there sat a rather fake looking ball of mistletoe that looked as if a child had gleefully poured an entire bottle of glitter over. "Well, it’s quite… Sparkly."

"It’s right ugly is what it is," Ron sighed dejectedly. He had hoped the package might have contained something more impressive. Like a bag of galleons, or a treasure map, or something. "Do you see a card? Can you tell who it’s from?"

Harry looked through the wrapper and in the box. 

"No, I don’t see one," He paused, thinking. "It must have been someone who’s keyed into our wards though. Otherwise, they couldn’t have gotten in."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked nervously. He peered around their sitting room as if the mysterious sender might still be hiding there.

"Of course. Bill, Kingsley, and I warded the house ourselves." 

Ron relaxed a little at that. It was comforting to hear that his curse-breaker brother, the Head Auror, and his best friend, possibly the strongest wizard in England, had personally put the protection spells on their home. 

"So what do we do with it?" Harry asked, looking at the mistletoe with mild disgust.

"I say we toss the bloody thing,” Ron said, sneering at the ball dangling between his thumb and pointer finger at an arms distance.

"But, what if the person who sent it stops by and sees that we haven’t hung it? They’d be upset with us," Harry stated intellectually.

"So?" Ron asked, with a bit more bite than needed. Harry just sent him a look. 

"Alright," Ron sighed. "I’ll hang it in the entryway to the kitchen." Ron stood slowly, his knees popping in protest. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. 

Not that he was old, he thought despondently, not by a long shot. But twenty-eight was a far cry from the seventeen year old who followed his best friend into war, admittedly with a few blunders along the way.

A lot has changed since then. He and Hermione weren’t together anymore. Back when he feared for his life, and lives of his family and friends, he thought that he may never have any other chances than Hermione. It was common then, for couples to marry just out of Hogwarts. It was fear that drove them into relationships that almost invariably fell apart after the passion, and uncertainty, wore off.

Ron and Hermione hadn’t married then. They’d wanted to, and probably would have, if they weren’t wanted for treason at the time. Ron was glad they hadn’t. Otherwise they both might have been stuck in a marriage both were far too stubborn to admit wasn’t working. Under the friendship, trust, and quick burning passion they felt for one another, there just wasn’t any real connection. Of course he loved Hermione, as one would an incredible friend, and she him. However, after the passion and novelty of the relationship wore down, they realized they didn’t fit together.

It was for the best, really. They ended it while Hermione was at law school and Ron in the Auror Academy. The strain of a long distance relationship had made them both constantly angry and bitter towards each other. So, they made a mutual decision to end it before they began to hate each other. Ron was glad. After the break up Hermione and he got along loads better than they ever had whilst they were together. Other than a few awkward moments between the two, they had stayed really good friends. Better even, than before.

As Ron grabbed the step ladder from where it was stored in the tight space between the muggle ice box and the wall—Harry insisted on hanging the decorations by hand rather than magic—he thought back to Harry’s own failed relationship with Ginny. The thought made him wince in sympathy, because that hadn’t ended quite so amicably.   
Actually, it had been a disaster. When Harry had first let Ginny go, his excuse had been that he was fearful for her safety during the war. In truth, Harry had never really felt the same towards Ginny as she had for him. He thought of her as more of a sister than a girlfriend. He had realized soon after their kiss at the Griffindor Quidditch party, that the hate he had felt towards Dean wasn’t jealousy. It turned out to be a protective instinct towards someone he regarded as family. Harry had tried to tell Ginny that he didn’t feel that way for her and was sorry, but by then the entire school had known about the kiss, and Ginny was so Happy. He couldn’t take that from her, even if it hurt her worse in the end.  
And hurt her it did. After their failed second try at a relationship that Ginny had insisted upon after the war, Ginny was devastated. Ron and Harry had had a rather intense fight the night before Harry called it off, one of their worst in fact, over Harry stringing his baby sister along. Harry had been so upset that he had confessed something he had planned on never telling anyone, ever. Harry admitted that he was gay.

Of course Ron was shocked, for all of thirty seconds, before that shock turned into anger. Ron demanded that Harry tell Ginny immediately. Then he started asking questions such as, ‘Did you sleep with her?’ Which was answered with a blush and a stuttered, ‘N-no!’ When Ron then asked if Harry had ever cheated on Ginny, his blushing demeanor turned to rage. ‘Ron, you’re my best friend! How could you think that? I’ve only ever kissed two people in my life, Ginny, and then Cho in fifth year!’ Ron was slightly cowed at that but refused to apologize. He demanded that Harry tell Ginny everything, and not to come back until he did. Harry slept on Hermione’s couch that night.

The next day Ron received a floo call from Charlie, (they had become rather close after Charlie had moved to London from Romania), during which Charlie informed him that Harry had told Ginny everything. Ginny had been extremely upset, throwing furniture and screaming nasty things at Harry. Apparently in a fit of rage Ginny had told Harry that he would never be welcome with the Weasley’s after this. That he had better just go away because no one would want him there anymore. After that, Harry had Apparated away and Ginny had flooed home to rant about what Harry had done to her.

Obviously Charlie was pissed, but surprisingly, not at Harry. Apparently when the twins had tried to locate Harry to talk to him while their sister was being consoled, they found that his magical signature couldn’t be found anywhere in the country. Charlie was worried that what Ginny said about their family not loving him anymore had made Harry leave the country for good. Ron was still a bit angry at Harry for what he had done so he answered sarcastically about that being fine with him. Charlie had stepped all the way through the fire at that to slap him on the back of the head. 

After much ranting by Charlie at Ron’s stupidity over not comforting his friend, who thought everyone hated him and possibly hated himself for his sexuality, Ron went to Hermione for help to find his wayward friend. Two weeks later, Hermione got a tip from the American government that Harry had been spotted at a muggle motel, just outside of Portland, Oregon. Ron immediately Apparated to a spot just down the street from the inn, and set off to bring his best friend home.  
Ron carefully pulled tack out of the box in the kitchen drawer and pulled himself up the step ladder to place the glittery mistletoe in the entry way.  
"A little to the right." Harry said, standing below Ron’s legs and examining the placement of the mistletoe. Ron glared down at him but adjusted it anyway. "Perfect." Harry grinned up at him. Pleased, Ron returned the grin. He was glad that Harry was happy now.

The time after Harry had come back from America was not as happy a time. When Harry had come back, the entirety of the Weasley clan assured Harry that they still loved him, and after having time to cool down, weren’t angry with him. That is, except for Ginny. Ginny was furious with everyone. In her mind, they had taken Harry’s side, when in fact, they were just sympathetic because he was so needy for a family that he had tried to deny his own sexuality. When the family refused to shun Harry for being ‘abnormal’ as Ginny had put it, she tried out for the Holyhead Harpies and hasn’t spoken to her family since. That was almost five years ago.

"Hello? Earth to Ron!" Ron shook his head and climbed back down the step ladder. "You all right mate? You zoned out for a while just now. "  
Ron smiled, and turned to put the stepladder away. "’m fine. Was just thinking." 

Ron couldn’t see as Harry was behind him, but he was pretty sure he just nodded, accepting the answer. When Ron was about to come back through the entryway and into the sitting room Harry took two large steps back. 

"What?" Ron asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I have bad luck with mistletoe.” Harry said, pointing at the ball above Ron’s head. Ron laughed at the memory of Harry’s ‘wet’ kiss under the mistletoe with Cho Chang in their fifth year.

"Shut up. I was scarred for life!" Harry cried playfully. Ron just laughed harder. "Don’t forget we have to be at your Mum’s for Christmas at nine tomorrow." 

Ron nodded then yawned sleepily. A glance at Harry’s watch showed it was eleven pm. 

Harry snatched his hand back with a playful snarl. "Why don’t you invest in your own watch, Ron?"

Ron shrugged lazily. "Why would I buy one when I have you?"

Harry’s cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink before he whirled around and flew up the stairs with a ‘Goodnight Ron!’ thrown over his shoulder.

"’Night Harry." Ron said to an empty room confusedly. Eventually Ron just shrugged and started padding up to his own room. Harry had always been a little strange, Ron had learned to get used to it over the years. Anyway, Ron shook off his confusion with a smile, tomorrow was Christmas!

HP/RW

The next morning, Harry was awakened by all of the air being forced out of his mouth with an ‘Oomph!’ as Ron flopped himself right on Harry’s chest.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Ron cried as he grinned into Harry’s face.

Harry squinted at the Ron-shaped blur on his chest and scowled. "Get off me, you ruddy menace!"

Ron just laughed joyously, undeterred by Harry’s famous temper.

"It’s Christmas! You’re supposed to be nice on Christmas!" He laughed again, poking Harry in the side, causing him to squirm in discomfort.

"That’s never stopped me before," Harry grumbled, trying to keep the smile off his face at his friend’s antics. Some things never change.

Ron just smirked and poked Harry again, which forced a laugh out of his throat. Ron stopped and looked thoughtful for a second. Harry gulped; it never turned out well for him when Ron had that look on his face.

Suddenly both of Ron’s hands flew to Harry’s sides and began tickling him in earnest, causing Harry to wriggle around like a snake and expel gales of laughter. After a particularly vicious attack on Harry’s armpit, Harry flailed and ended up on the floor tangled in his sheets.   
Ron laughed uproariously at Harry’s disheveled appearance and fell back onto the bed, holding his stomach. Harry pouted to himself, as his friend laughed at him, and set to untangling himself.

Payback’s a bitch.

With a loud battle cry, Harry leapt from his spot on the floor and tackled the giggling man on the bed.  
The two full grown men, in a fit of childish playfulness, wrestled around laughing like mad. With a thump they landed together on the floor, still tickling and swatting at one another.

Eventually they stilled, tiredly gulping in mouthfuls of air. Ron grinned looking at his best friend lying next to him. Harry’s always messy hair looked as if it had been through a tornado. His cheeks were red from exertion and his bottle green eyes were alight with happiness. Tiny laugh lines appeared around his smiling lips and the corners of his eyes.  
Suddenly Ron felt a rush of pride warm his chest. He had put that smile on Harry’s face. He was the reason those laugh lines had etched themselves into Harry’s skin over the years, instead of the frown lines Ron had once thought would never fade. Before he knew what he was doing, Ron reached over and traced the lines around Harry’s mouth. This was his Harry. His best friend from the moment they met when they were only eleven years old.  
"Mine." Ron unknowing growled aloud. "Mine."

"Ron?" Harry asked shakily, his blush almost engulfing his whole face. 

Ron shook his head to clear thoughts. What was that about? This possessiveness over Harry had gone as far back as when they were at Hogwarts, but it had never manifested itself in this way before. But, as much as he willed himself to stop, he continued to stoke the lines around Harry’s pretty mouth.

Harry laid stock-still as Ron continued his mental cataloguing of Harry’s body. How had he never noticed how attractive Harry was? The man had gorgeous messy hair and un-earthly green eyes, with high cheek bones and a thin nose leading to cupid-bow lips. Ron continued his gaze down Harry’s strong neck to his lightly furred chest. He was distracted momentarily by Harry’s pink nipples which stood out from his chest. It must be cold in here, Ron thought absently, his eyes trailing down Harry’s abdominals, following the dusky trail of hair that led to Harry’s crotch. 

He stopped his appraisal when he came to Harry’s semi-hard dick that was outlined in his baby-blue briefs. Medium-sized, Ron’s memory helpfully recollected after years of living, and changing, in the same dorm as Harry. 

He continued his gaze down Harry’s small thighs to his slightly smaller-than-normal legs ending with Harry’s too-large feet. Ron smiled fondly though his strange haze, Harry was always awkward on his feet. Ron thought it was adorable. Now, Harry in the sky? That was sexy. A tiny part of Ron’s brain began to panic at the thought of his best friend as sexy. 

But, the larger, hornier, part of Ron’s brain pushed that thought aside. Harry was his. It’s only natural to think about his Harry in a sexual way.

"Ron?!" Harry’s panicked squeak brought Ron’s eyes back up to his face. Harry looked as if he would flee from the room at any second. Confusedly Ron glanced around to see what could be scaring Harry so much. Determining that the room was safe, Ron’s eyes landed on Harry’s feet where his hand had been massaging them without his knowledge and a little further up he could see what the problem was. Harry was fully hard from just massaging his feet. 

Interesting, Ron thought to himself as he slowly rubbed the sole of Harry’s right foot with his knuckles.

A strangled gasp caused Ron to come back to himself enough to look up at Harry. Who wrenched his foot abruptly from Ron’s grasp and stood up shakily. Harry whirled to the bed and threw his quilt around his partially naked body and grabbed Ron’s arm and hoisted him off the floor and out the door.

"We have to get ready for your Mum’s, Ron," Harry said looking frightened. "Go get dressed." 

Then Harry slammed the door right in Ron’s face.

What an interesting development, Ron thought to himself dazedly. He then walked down the short hallway to his own bedroom. After all, it wouldn’t do to show up at his Mum’s in his boxers, would it? A smirk appeared on his face at the thought that his Harry might enjoy that sight, when they were alone later.

HP/RW

"My boys!" Molly’s loud exclamation brought a cheer through the rest of the packed burrow later that morning. Harry and Ron had just arrived in the living room via floo, when an assortment of Weasleys and friends accosted them on sight. It was a blur of hugs, handshakes, and eager catching-up for half an hour, leaving Ron little time to contemplate what had happened in Harry’s room earlier and what he wanted to do about it. 

Or what he wanted to do to Harry Ron thought with a smirk, eyeing his friend who was having an enthusiastic conversation with the twins, who had pounced on him almost immediately after he had set his and Ron’s presents under the tree.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione’s voice cut slightly through Ron’s lust fogged brain. 

He had to physically wrench his eyes away from Harry’s pert arse to glance at Hermione’s face. Her raised eyebrow led him to believe she knew full well what he was ogling at, and was just trying to comprehend the why.

"Harry’s arse." He shrugged offhandedly. He still did not fully comprehend the situation, what with Harry’s lovely backside still in his line of vision. 

Hermione blinked at Ron’s blunt statement, blushing in a mixture of embarrassment and shock. Ron had never been so… Risqué when he had been with her. In fact, he was rather shy when it came to talking about Hermione’s… assets. She wondered where this new bluntness came from, and whether or not it was just Harry’s influence that made him that way.

While Hermione was contemplating his love life, Ron was sad to see Harry move with the Twins into the kitchen in order to try—futile, though it may be—to help Molly with breakfast. Ron sighed sadly at the lost sight and ambled away from a stunned Hermione without so much as a ‘see you later’. He went to go find Charlie. He was beginning to think he needed some serious advice.

HP/RW

"You want to do what with Harry?" Charlie’s shocked face was rather amusing to Ron, despite the situation. The fag held between his fingers looked as if it might shake loose, so Ron did what any sane smoker would do; he rescued it from Charlie’s grasp and placed it between his own lips. Inhaling slowly, Ron let the smoke curl into his lungs, before exhaling into Charlie’s now-grumpy looking face.

"Shag, in a bed, or against the wall. And, possibly make love, get married and live happily ever after." Charlie looked slightly pale at Ron’s confession.

"I really didn’t need to know that, Ron." Charlie said, shaking his head in exasperation. Then he blinked, recalling the last part of Ron’s speech. "Are you in love with him, then?"  
Ron shrugged looking lost. He took another inhale of his pilfered cig before Charlie snatched it back. He sighed and leaned against the wall outside of his childhood home. With a firm look from Charlie he tried to explain. "I don’t know. Maybe?" Ron looked to Charlie for help, but he just motioned for him to keep going. "Look, all I know is that Harry’s mine and I’m never gonna let ‘im go. "

Charlie searched Ron’s face for something Ron couldn’t name. Apparently he found it, as he smiled and place a hand on Ron’s shoulder. "Yes. You are most definitely in love with your best friend." 

Charlie smirked at Ron’s look of almost horror, patting him a few times before dropping his cig and stubbing it out with his toe, heading into the kitchen at Molly’s call for breakfast. "Good luck, mate."

"Thanks," Ron said fearfully to Charlie’s retreating back. "I’m going to need it."

HP/RW

At breakfast, everyone crowded around Molly’s expanded kitchen table. There was scarcely enough room to pick up your own silverware, and they wouldn’t want it any other way. Upon entering the room, Ron’s gaze immediately zeroed in on Harry’s form near the head of the table. Seeing the chair to Harry’s right was unoccupied Ron rushed to take it, cutting off Hermione’s attempt to do the same.

As soon as Ron sat down, Harry turned to face him. He looked distinctly uncomfortable after their wrestling match that morning. Ron just smirked and quickly brushed his thumb across Harry’s cheek. 

Harry squeaked and blushing brightly, swiveling his head around trying to see if anyone noticed what Ron had done. Ron was too busy wondering if Harry ever got light-headed with all of that blood rushing to his face all the time to care if his family had seen his show of PDA.

Harry’s attention was diverted from Ron’s strange behavior as Molly began to place the large platters of delicious looking breakfast foods on the table. Ron couldn’t blame his friend as the food looked mouth-watering, and he was suitably distracted himself.

As soon as the plates hit the table the assorted family members and friends descended on them like a flock of vultures. The meal began with a whirlwind of utensils clacking against plates and shouts coming from across the table to pass the kippers or the eggs or the milk. Ron had to wrestle the last of the mash out of Fred’s hands so Harry could have some. Merlin knows his Harry was far too polite to do it for himself.

As the rush of getting the food died down, and Ron had placed a suitably large amount of food on both his and Harry’s plates –Harry’s indignant exclamation that he could get his own food went unheeded in Ron’s determination to make sure his mate was well-fed—Ron gently placed his hand on Harry’s thigh while continuing to shovel food into his mouth.  
Harry jumped at the gesture, hitting his knee against the underside of the table. A dozen curious eyes came to rest on Harry’s blushing form as he tried to sink into his chair and disappear. Ron’s amused snicker made Harry glower in annoyance and slap Ron’s hand away covertly as to not draw more attention to himself.

Ron just smirked at his agitated love and put his hand determinedly higher on Harry’s thigh. Harry glared daggers at Ron as he struggled not to squirm. Ron just continued to eat his breakfast, seemingly oblivious to Harry’s discomfort. His innocent act was undermined by his hand trailing up Harry’s thigh to massage his hip bone through his trousers.  
Harry froze in his seat, his fork halfway to his mouth and his eyes popping out of his skull. Ron smirked into his glass as he took a drink while gently taking his palm and pressing it into Harry’s crotch. Harry’s strangled gasp was barely audible but it was music to Ron’s ears. Harry’s eyes darted around the table as Ron’s hand began to rub and grasp Harry’s slowly rising member.

A soft moan made it past Harry’s tightly closed lips as Ron wrapped his fingers over Harry’s testicles and pressed against the skin under them. Harry didn’t notice as Ron slowly popped the button on his jeans and began to lower his zip tooth by tooth. It wasn’t until Harry’s leaking prick hit the cool air of the dining room that Harry realized what was happening. With a squeak he once again slapped Ron’s hand away and re-dressed his lower half.

"Charlie," Harry’s voice cracked painfully as he jumped up from the table, nearly up-righting George’s plate. Harry cleared his throat as he was once again the center of attention and tried again. "Charlie, can Ron and I talk with you in the hall? It’s important."

"Harry dear, you haven’t finished your breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley’s concerned voice called from her end of the table. "Is it really so important that you can’t eat first?"

"I’m afraid it can’t wait, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as sternly as he could while tugging down his tee-shirt, trying in vain to hide his arousal.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to argue but Charlie quickly cut off her objection. "It’s all right, Mum. I’m sure we won’t be long."

Harry didn’t wait to hear Mrs. Weasley’s answer as he bodily dragged Ron out of his seat and into the hall. Ron stared mournfully after his unfinished breakfast as it disappeared out of his sight. He had a bad feeling that he would never see it again.

Charlie entered the hall a few minutes later with a smirk on his face. He had a feeling he knew what Harry wanted to talk about.  
"All right Harry. What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" 

Harry shot a complicated silencing spell around the hall so no one, not even with the twins’ extendable ears, could eavesdrop on their conversation. Charley raised an eyebrow at the secrecy. He didn’t think the news of Ron’s crush needed such over the top measures. To each his own I guess, Charlie thought to himself, as he watched Harry gather the courage to say what was bothering him.

"IthinkRon’sbeencursed." Harry forced out in one single breath, looking as if it physically pained him to do so.

"What?" Charlie blinked, startled. He certainly hadn’t seen that coming. Two surprises in one day were a little much for Charlie’s poor heart.

"I said I think Ron’s been cursed. O-or given a love potion, or at least a kind that you can inhale." 

Charlie blinked again. "Like I said…what?"

Harry sighed and scratched the back of his head. "See, this morning we found a package on our coffee table and I didn’t want him to but Ron opened it and a bunch of glitter came out and we inhaled it and I think it was a love potion, or at least a lust potion-"

Harry’s rant was cut off abruptly by Ron. "Breathe Harry." 

Despite himself, Harry followed Ron’s order and took a few deep breathes in and out.

"Harry, why don’t you take me to this package so I can see for myself, okay?"

Harry nodded, and grabbing both Ron’s and Charlie’s arms, Apparated them straight into their living room.

Conjuring a bubble-head charm for the three of them, Harry pointed at the empty box still sitting on their coffee table.  
"That’s it, right there."

Charlie took a cursory glance at the package and looked around for the present. "What was in it?"

"Oh," Harry blushed, he’d forgotten about the present itself. "It’s hanging in the entrance to the kitchen."

"Hanging?" Charlie turned his head up to where Harry’s finger was hinting and smirked. Well that explained Harry’s love/lust potion theory. 

"Mistletoe? It’s possible that a love potion could be adapted into a dust format." Though I seriously doubt it, Charlie thought to himself. "You had better tell me the whole story."  
So Harry explained in detail how the mistletoe came into their possession while Ron interjected his story with his own theories on how Harry was scared of rejection and that’s why he was dismissing their new found intimacy as the result of a potion. Harry had responded by pointing out that Ron had never made these feelings known before, so it was entirely plausible that they were engineered. Ron had just tugged Harry into his lap and refused to let him up for the rest of their conversation.

"Harry," Charlie started, thinking about what he had heard. "If you both inhaled the glitter, then how come Ron is the only one affected?"

Harry was stumped. His mouth hung open as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation. He turned to look at Ron for reassurance. He just smirked and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. 

"M-maybe the love potion was designed just for Ron?” Harry spouted, annoyed. 

"I doubt it," Charlie said, looking dubious. "That sort of potion is extremely difficult to brew and the person who sent it would have to have, ah- Intimate knowledge of both parties involved in the potion." 

Harry blushed. "Oh. Well, that gets rid of that idea."

"Yeah," Charlie laughed. "I’ll try a few detection spells to see if I can find anything off about it, shall I?" 

Harry and Ron nodded and Charlie floated the mistletoe down from the ceiling and on to the table. After a few minutes and a large amount of spells Harry and Ron had never heard of—Harry had a theory that some were Romanian in origin—Charlie looked up, cheerfully stating that he had found nothing wrong.

"Maybe it’s a curse!" Harry jumped up causing Ron to be shaken out of his victory induced happiness. 

"It’s possible," Charlie grudgingly admitted. "I can ask Bill to come over and take a look, if ththat’s all right?"

Harry paled considerably. "I’m not sure that’s such a good idea," he said carefully, glancing at Ron. "I’m sure Ron won’t like anyone knowing about this when he gets better."

"You think I care what they think?" Ron asked angrily. "They’re my family. They’re gonna support me-Support us- no matter what! And I love you. I would never want to hide that from anyone, let alone my family. "

Properly chastised and feeling uncomfortable at the warm feeling in his chest, Harry nodded at Charlie to get Bill. Charlie left through the floo, smirking the whole way.   
When he was gone, Ron took the opportunity to attach his mouth to Harry's, enthusiastically. 

All Harry could do at this point was try to keep Ron firmly out of his pants until one of his brothers showed up again. After all, despite Ron’s passionate declaration of his love for Harry, it was still a rather sudden and suspicious change in attitude. And Harry, even though Ron’s hands felt so nice gripping his arse, didn’t want to risk Ron’s friendship if this turned out to be a curse.

An awkward cough and muffled giggle from behind them caused Harry to unhappily wrench his mouth away from Ron’s, though Ron’s hands stayed firmly where they were, much to Harry’s embarrassment. 

Bill looked like he had just walked in on his baby brother losing his virginity, while Charlie looked like he was going to bust a stitch in his side from all the laughter spilling out of his lips.

Ron growled in annoyance.

"Look. I’m perfectly fine alright? Fantastic, really," Ron smirked, groping Harry’s arse cheeks roughly and nuzzling into his neck. "So you can go away now."  
Harry protested, and wriggled his way out of Ron’s arms, he put a respectful three-foot distance between them, much to Ron’s dismay, Bill’s relief, and Charlie’s amusement.   
"Look, you can’t deny that this is rather sudden." Understatement of the millennium, Harry thought to himself as he spoke. "We need to make sure that Ron’s emotions haven’t been tampered with."

Bill shook his head, seemingly getting over his shock and embarrassment. 

"Actually Harry I think it’s been rather a long time coming." He shrugged his shoulders at Ron and Harry’s confused looks. "What with Ron being Harry’s ‘Thing He’d Miss The Most’ and all, I expected this to happen much sooner. Not to mention how Ron’s always been a little possessive where Harry’s concerned. I thought for sure you would have gotten together whilst still in school."

Harry spluttered, stunned. "But we were only fourteen then! We couldn’t have loved each other." He looked to Ron for confirmation, but he only looked contemplative. "Could we have?"

"It makes sense now that I’m thinking about it," Ron said matter-of-factly. "The older boys used to tease me about it. Being Harry Potters ‘Most Important Thing. ‘Course I didn’t get it at the time. I thought it was obvious we were important to each other. To think I’ve spent half my life being in love with my best friend and didn’t even realize it. And he felt the same way!"

Harry was stunned. He knew he was in love with Ron now. How could he not be? What with his best friend being the kindest, most loyal, forgiving, wonderful person that Harry had ever met. But having loved him for fourteen years, and never realizing? It was hard to fathom.

"I still think you should check for curses Bill," Harry said, throwing an apologetic look at Ron. "I just can’t risk Ron’s friendship until I know for sure no one’s messing us about."  
Bill rolled his eyes but took out a piece of chalk and started drawing complex runes around the piece of mistletoe. Putting his chalk down and clapping his hands together, Bill said a long spell over the object. When he was done, he slammed his hands down on the coffee table next to his chalk outline. Nothing.

"Well, that rules out any curses," Bill said with a grunt, getting up from the ground.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked meekly. Bill nodded with conviction.

"You know," Charlie spoke up from his spot on the couch. "Fred and George could have put the mistletoe here." Bill nodded, interested. "It sounds like something they would do. And they’re bloody geniuses. They’ve probably come up with loads of pranks that are untraceable."

"Sounds like them, yeah," Bill replied walking quickly to the floo. "I’ll go get them."

"Wait, no!" Harry yelled just as Bill disappeared into the floo. "Bloody hell." 

Harry slumped into the seat next to Charlie, who patted his back patronizingly. He quickly moved his hand away at a fierce glare from Ron. It wouldn’t do to have the boy think he was going to steal his love. He may not survive it. Ron didn’t receive the Order of Merlin-First Class for nothing.

With yet another three wooshes from the fireplace, out stepped the twins and Bill. The former two with salacious grins spread across identical faces.

"So we hear ickle Ronniekins and our dear Harry have been off bumping uglies behind our back," said Fred, at least Harry thought it was Fred.

"Yes, bagging off."

"Slaying the dragon."

"Doing the beast with two backs."

"Are we to be invited to the wedding?"

"All right, that’s enough!" Harry squeaked, looking frightened. Ron growled at his brothers and pulled Harry into his arms protectively. "Did you, or did you not, leave this package here?"

"That would be a ‘not’, mate,” (Presumably) George said, cheerfully.

"But a right brilliant piece of magic that would be, if Harry didn’t make it up." 

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"That’s a good idea," George replied, furrowing his brow in thought. The twins gave each other a significant look, and then migrated to a corner where they could theorize in peace.

"Harry." He turned to look at Bill who Harry just noticed, had seemingly been in a deep discussion with Charlie up until now. "Wasn’t mistletoe a muggle Christmas tradition before it was adapted by wizards?" 

Harry thought for a second and then nodded in affirmative. "Maybe dad had a related case at work. He might know how to reverse it."

Harry’s eyes widened in horror, but before he could even open his mouth to protest, Charlie had already activated the floo.

Harry whined in distress and buried his head in Ron’s shoulder. Ron cooed soothingly and rubbed his back, sending a triumphant look at Bill who snorted in amusement.  
"-No Charlie, I can’t recall any case dealing with mistletoe recently." Arthur’s voice floated from the fireplace.

"Could you take a look anyway? Harry’s rather distraught."

"Of course, that dear boy. Charlie, where is- Oh," Arthur’s stunned silence caused Ron to reluctantly part with his Harry who hid his face under his fringe. "Oh dear. I hope I haven’t interrupted." 

Arthur took that moment to notice his other son’s all congregated around Ron and Harry’s flat. 

"Though I see now I wouldn’t have been the only one." The twinkle in Mr. Weasley’s eye reminded Harry of the late Professor Dumbledore. It made his chest feel warm and accepted. "Is this what all the fuss is about? Good heavens, boys. This has been a rather long time coming, in my opinion."

Bill laughed, "That’s what I said."

Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of the floo activating. Harry through his head back in exasperation, "What now?"

"Arthur? Where have you all gone off to?" Mrs. Weasley’s voice called into the flat. Harry froze, once again, his mouth dropping open in dismay. He had the worst of luck.

"We’re right in here darling!" Arthur called, looking almost gleeful. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. He was getting far too much enjoyment out of Harry’s pain.

"Oh, there you all are." Molly said, stepping into the nearly packed sitting room. "What, may I ask, is my family doing here of all places when they should be eating the lovely breakfast I’ve been slaving over all morning?"

Harry rubbed his feet into the carpet guiltily when Molly turned her gaze on him.

With barely sustained laughter, the Weasley sons, save Ron, began to recount the events of the day. To Harry’s horror and embarrassment they left absolutely nothing out. By the end of their tale Molly was looking half amused and half stern. "Well, it’s about time. Though I wish you wouldn’t have made it quite as dramatic as you did, Harry dear." He blushed hotly and stared at his shoes.

"Come along, you lot!" Molly called to her brood. "I believe it’s time to leave these two to themselves. Unless you’re still unsure, Harry?" He shook his head no, chastised. "Good."   
She smiled warmly at her two youngest sons. "Make sure to come home for dinner, loves. Harry, Remus is going to be there with your adorable godson. I’m sure they’d love to see you."

"Yes, ma’am," Harry said, politely. He knew they had to be there tonight. Molly’s word was law.

Molly smiled one last time as she left last through the fireplace.

Harry sighed in exhaustion, sinking into Ron’s lap on the couch. "Well, that went well."

Ron laughed and gathered Harry’s face in his hands going in for a kiss. Harry held a hand up to stop him, but before Ron could voice his frustration, Harry flicked a spell at the fireplace, blocking the floo. 

"You’re a genius." Ron said in honest awe.

Harry just laughed and lifted his head to press a searing kiss onto Ron’s slack mouth.

Ron moaned and twisted Harry around so that he was facing him. Grabbing Harry’s firm arse cheeks Ron ground their hips together, causing Harry to whimper in need and clutch Ron’s shoulders desperately as bolts of pleasure shot up his spine.

Ron’s tongue pressed insistently against Harry’s swollen lips and they gladly parted for him. Ron swiped through the moist cavern, tongue twisting with Harry’s as he sought to make him putty in his hands. After a rather forceful grind from Ron, Harry keened his pleasure. As Harry threw his head back in ecstasy, Ron took the opportunity to thoroughly bite and mark at Harry’s delicious neck as it was presented so nicely to him. 

Harry felt his cock fully harden when Ron bit him roughly, on his collarbone. Shaking with need and pleasure Harry bounced seductively in Ron’s lap, pressing into an echoing hardness in Ron’s jeans.

Ron groaned loudly and gripped Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise. Harry mewled at the pain and pleasure it invoked in his body. Ron smirked at Harry looking victorious, of course who would have noticed Harry’s new found masochism. It was just like Ron to only notice the stuff that would completely embarrass his friend.

Startling Harry out of his musing, Ron grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt and practically ripped it off Harry’s body, throwing the garment somewhere near the table. Quick to catch on to Ron’s idea Harry followed his example and threw Ron’s shirt over the back of the sofa.

Ron stared at Harry’s naked chest in awe. Now that Harry was going to become his lover he could fully appreciate the gorgeous view that he had seen hundreds of times but never appreciated. Harry started to feel self-conscious and awkward at Ron’s scrutiny and wriggled around in Ron’s lap, unintentionally causing pleasure to erupt in Ron’s belly.

Biting his lip in pleasure, Ron reached out his hand to tug at the trail of hairs that lead to Harry’s groin. He looked up at Harry in reverence. Harry’s gorgeous green eyes were dark with lust, his hair was in complete disarray, and his lips were deep red, spit slicked, and swollen. 

"Fuck, you’ve no idea how completely shaggable you look right now, Harry," Ron moaned, snagging one of Harry’s earlobes and sucking indecently. 

Harry’s breathe caught in his throat and he fell back out of Ron’s lap and stumbled towards the staircase.

"Your bed or mine?" Harry laughed at Ron’s indignant face that showed how frustrated he was by Harry’s departure from his lap. Ron shook his head and quickly stumbled over to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs.

"Mine. Its closer," Ron mumbled, almost incoherently, as he flung his door open and practically threw Harry onto the bed before climbing on top of him and pulling him back into a heated kiss.

Harry just moaned and slipped his fingers through Ron’s belt loops and tugged him more firmly on top of him.

Eventually the boys needed air so they separated reluctantly, a string of saliva connecting their lips before breaking and clinging to Harry’s chin. Ron leaned down to lick up the saliva before staring up into Harry’s eyes, searching for something Harry didn’t understand. Seemingly finding what he was looking for, Ron snuck his hand between them to flick open Harry’s trouser button.

Looking back up at Harry to ensure that what he was doing was all right with him, and seeing no complaints, Ron lowered Harry’s zip almost torturously slow.  
"Ron," Harry cried, wriggling in his arms. "Hurry the bloody fuck up, you git!" 

"I can do that," Ron smirked almost evilly. In one smooth motion, too fast for Harry to object, Ron had ripped the trousers off Harry’s legs, pulling his pants down with them.  
Harry blushed wildly, not having expected Ron to be so forward with him. Harry tried to cover his aching manhood with his hands but Ron batted them away, growling.  
"Don’t you dare hide from me," Ron snarled, shocking his lover. "You’re mine Harry James, and I have every right to look at what’s mine." 

With that Ron roughly grabbed Harry’s cock and pumped. Harry howled in ecstasy, throwing his head back and bashing it painfully into the wall. Ron growled again and put his unoccupied hand behind Harry’s bruised head to keep it from receiving anymore damage.

Ron kept jacking Harry roughly as he began to pull at Harry’s hair, whispering filthy words mixed with loving endearments as Harry mewled at the dual sensations.  
Suddenly Ron got a strange gleam in his eye as he leered at Harry’s lust-filled body. Unexpectedly, Harry was flipped over Ron’s legs and onto his stomach, his cock wedged between Ron’s still-clothed legs, and his pert arse raised in the air.

"I think it’s time you got a proper punishment for not believing me today, wouldn’t you agree, my Harry?" Ron said maliciously, though his words were contradicted by the soothing hand rubbing his back. Harry turned slightly to look Ron in the eyes and saw he was being playful, and didn’t hold a grudge for his earlier actions. He understood why Harry was so self conscious. Even though he knew Ron was playing, Harry couldn’t help but feel incredibly turned on at the thought of Ron spanking him.

"I’m sorry, master," Harry said, making his voice seem tearful and apologetic. "Are you going to spank me?" Harry added a hopeful note at the end of his sentence, hoping Ron would get the hint.

Ron’s cock hardened almost impossibly further against Harry’s leg. Oh, his Harry was a minx! He’d have to teach him a lesson.

A rush of air brushed against Harry’s cheeks and before he could surmise what was happening, he felt a stinging slap against his backside. Harry let out a surprised wail, and unconsciously pushed his arse back into where Ron’s hand had been.

Ron grabbed Harry’s forehead and leaned him back so he could whisper in his ear, "Count them, Harry. And thank me for them."

Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief and he tried to turn and look at Ron to see if he was serious, but before he could turn more than an inch another slap stung his cheek. "Count or it starts over. And don’t you dare move."

"O-one," Harry mumbled as he tried to restrain his whimper. This was, hands down, the most arousing situation Harry had ever found himself in. "Thank you, master."  
Ron just smirked, loving the sound of Harry’s words.

Whack.

"Two. Thank you, master."

Again, whack.

"Ungh! Th-three. Thank you, m-master."

Harry’s ‘punishment’ continued until he could no longer remember what number to say. At the point the slaps were coming closer and closer together. Ron made sure Harry’s entire arse was covered in a deep red.

Harry’s breathe was forced out of his lungs as he was whirled around to lie on his back on the mattress.

"I’ve waited long enough." Ron growled and quickly unzipped his jeans and flung them and his pants into a corner somewhere.

Harry was in awe. Ron’s dick was huge! Harry had seen it before of course, what with living in the same dorm as Ron for six years and then sharing a flat after, but he had never seen it fully hard. Harry salivated slightly at the sight of it. None of his previous lovers had been that big, not that there were all that many in the first place.

Ron leaned over Harry and started rummaging around in the bedside table. He groped blindly for a few seconds before his finger clasped around the slightly sticky plastic bottle of lube.

Grinning in triumph, Ron didn’t pause as he poured a liberal amount of the slick onto his fingers before dropping the bottle in order to properly cover them.

Harry watched with heavy breathes as Ron circle one digit around the opening before carefully pushing in, letting Harry get used to the feel.

"Shite," Ron hissed through his teeth as he felt Harry wiggle his arse back on the finger. "Gods, Harry, you’re so hot and tight."

Ron’s dirty talk was turning Harry on. Who knew his friend would have such a dirty mouth in bed? Harry had never pegged him for it.

Ron slipped another finger into Harry and began to stretch his entrance. Harry let out a surprised scream when Ron took that moment to put his mouth around Harry’s leaking prick.

Harry was in ecstasy. He knew Ron had never given a blowjob before, but he was so fucking good for a first timer.

Ron had decided that Harry was stretched enough, so he quickly slicked his cock and put the head against Harry’s hole. He looked up at Harry for permission. Harry just wailed and slammed his hips down over Ron’s erection, taking it to the root.

Ron didn’t waste time as he set a punishing rhythm. His balls slapped against Harry’s cheeks with every thrust and Harry matched him, wailing for Ron to go, "Harder, faster!"  
"Such a slut for me, aren’t you Harry?" Ron growled with a particularly hard thrust.

"Yes!" Harry screamed, completely without shame or dignity. "I’m your slut. Fuck me!"

Ron pushed forward, dragging Harry’s legs up over his head and getting a better angle that battered Harry’s prostate with every thrust.  
"Such a greedy little whore…" Ron nuzzled Harry’s neck, nipping his skin. "Your hole is just swallowing my dick. Like it was made to be fucked by me."  
Harry wailed at the combination of Ron’s dirty words, the pounding against his prostate, and the hand roughly jerking his dick. With a broken scream, Harry came, his semen splashing against both of their stomachs, some even landing on his face and in his hair.

Ron moaned at the feel of Harry’s passage squeezing his cock, and with a few more thrusts Ron’s hips stuttered and he released into Harry’s quivering hole.  
Both men slumped onto the bed, Ron rolling so he wouldn’t squish his lover. For a long while they both lay there panting, and trying to find the energy to speak, let alone move.  
Eventually Ron turned to face Harry, and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Harry, I find I’m madly in love with you," Ron said without pause or hesitation. "You’re going to have to move your things in here. I’m afraid you sleeping down the hall is no longer an option. I need unlimited access."

Harry would have been angry if he hadn’t seen that his lover was teasing him. Harry fake scowled, "And who says we’re going to stay in your room?"

Ron just snorted and rolled his eyes grabbing Harry and spooning up behind him. Harry laughed in acquiescence to Ron’s unspoken dismissal of Harry’s idea. 

Harry snuggled back into Ron’s arms, and said dreamily, "I love you too, you prick."

HP/RW

Harry and Ron once again flooed into the Weasley’s living room at half ‘till six, happily returning the many hugs and greetings they received from their friends and family. The suggestive comments from Ron’s brothers just made them laugh, nothing was going to take away their excellent mood.

"Uncle Harry!" A young voice shouted from the crowd, and Harry was almost bowled over as his legs were wrapped in a pair of small arms. Harry peered down into the face of his six year-old godson.

"Hullo Teddy," Harry said affectionately as he swept him into his arms for a hug.

"’Lo Ted." Ron smiled at the kid before ruffling his bright blue hair.

"Uncle Ron!" Teddy pouted before smiling and reaching out his arms for a hug.

Ron just laughed before stepping forewords to hug both the boys at once. Harry blushed at Ron’s display at affection. He just knew Ron was going to make an incredible father one day. Maybe, in a few years time, they could talk about adopting children of their own.

Ron saw Harry’s blush and guessed what he was thinking. He gently kissed both Harry and Teddy’s foreheads.

"I see you two have finally decided to stop beating around the bush." Remus’ amused voice interrupted from beside them. "About time."

"Moony!" Harry squeaked pulling away from Ron who was gently laughing.

"No need to act so scandalized, Harry. Anyone with eyes could see that you love each other. Have from the start, I’d say." Teddy looked between his father and his two uncles interestingly before a smile erupted on his face.

"It worked!" Teddy crowed, pumping his fist in the air in victory.

"What worked, Teddy?" Harry asked, sharing a confused glance with Ron.

"The mistletoe!" Teddy squealed in delight. Harry’s face had a look of dawning horror, while Ron looked as if he would die of laughter.

"Teddy," Harry asked, grinding his teeth together and trying not to snap. "What mistletoe?"

"The one daddy and me left in your house!" Harry looked as if he would faint on the spot. Remus’ correction of his son’s grammar went unheard. "I made it at school. Isn’t it pretty? Daddy said that you and uncle Ron are in love, but you wouldn’t tell. He said you needed my help." Teddy puffed up his chest looking quite proud of himself. Harry couldn’t help but smile at him.

"Daddy said if we left the mistletoe in your house it would make uncle Ron kiss you like the prince in my fairy tale book. Harry, are you a princess?" Harry’s face shifted back to frustration. 

Before he could open his mouth, Ron cut in, "Of course Teddy. Harry’s the most beautiful princess in the world." Teddy’s eyes widened in awe. Harry couldn’t help but feel flattered, despite the slander on his manhood.

Remus’ snickers broke the reverie, causing Harry to glare at everyone in the vicinity (Except Teddy. Harry could never stay angry at such a sweet child). "C’mon Teddy. Let’s leave the princess to his prince. It’s time to eat."

"Can’t we open presents first?" Teddy pouted cutely.

"No, Teddy," Remus said sternly. Harry envied the man his will power. If it was Harry he would have caved, no question. "We have to eat Molly’s lovely dinner first."

"Okay, daddy," Teddy said agreeably. Teddy waved at his uncles as his daddy carried him to the table.

"We’d best go get ourselves a place as well, Harry." Harry nodded and Ron grabbed his hand and led them to the table, quickly finding to seats next to each other.

Harry smiled as he looked around the room, feeling content and accepted by his large family. 

The last thought Harry had before he was distracted by Christmas dinner, was that he hoped no one noticed the wince he made as he sat in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment or give Kudos!


End file.
